stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fourth Empire/@comment-117.206.146.133-20130706144035
The Chaos '-----------------------------' Description: When medusa died, All of them who medusa stoned, became normal. Including medusa's husband "GROUDON!", When it becomes normal, He quickly runs into forests into western inamorta with few survived marrowkai. In forest he learns new techniques and special mutations! Now, Chaos is back and wants revenge! Beware! '''There's again a new evil in air and you cannot face it divided! '''Units '------------------------------' 1) Mutated Enslaved Miner Gold --- 200 Mana --- 0 Speed --- Faster than normal miner Health --- 2 bars Attack --- Slight lower than a swordwrath Armor (defence) --- None 2) Mutated Crawler Gold --- 200 Mana --- 0 Speed --- Faster than normal crawler Health --- 2 bars Attack --- Same as swordwrath Armor (defence) --- None 3) Hell Spirit Gold --- 350 Mana --- 150 Speed --- Faster than dead Health --- 4 bars Attack --- Slightly more than a dead Armor (defence) --- dead body (medium) Identification: Deads are dead, so groudon calls spirits from the hell, To fill role of dead 4) Marrowkai Gold --- 500 Mana --- 400 Speed --- Faster than marrowkai Health --- 4 bars Attack --- Slightly more than old marrowkai Armor (defence) --- Skeleton body (high) 5) Groudon Gold --- 800 Mana --- 600 Speed --- Slower than shadowrath Health --- 12 bars Attack --- Very high than spearton Armor (defence) --- Continental body (high) 6) Mutated bomber Gold --- 100 Mana --- 0 Speed --- Fastest in the game Health --- Same as bomber Attack --- Same as magikill blast Armor (defence) --- Wooden helmet (low) 7) Mutated juggerknight Gold --- 500 Mana --- 100 Speed --- Slightly more than normal juggerknight Health --- 7 bars Attack --- Higher than normal juggernight's Armor (defence) --- Hell's shield, Helmet (high) 8) Wingadon Eclipsor Gold --- 450 Mana --- 150 Speed --- More than eclipsor Health --- 3 bars Attack --- Slightly high than allbowtross Armor (defence) --- Unholiness (low medium) 9) Supremo Giant Gold --- 1600 Mana --- 200 Speed --- Faster than normal giant Health --- Same as giant growth lv. 1 Attack --- Higher than giant Armor (defence) --- Very very high health (medium) Stun radius --- 5 units Abilities '------------------------------' 1) Super mutation = '''Increases speed and damage of mutated enslaved miner Gold --- 300 Mana --- 150 Time --- 20 sec 2) '''Unholy aura spehere = '''Heals unit nearby (4 units/heal) Gold --- 250 Mana --- 200 Time --- 30 sec --- 50/use, Cooldown --- 12 sec 3) '''Madness = '''Increases damage of crawlers (not need to be in pack) Gold --- 300 Mana -- 50 Time --- 40 sec 4) '''Ultra mutation = '''Increases speed of crawlers Gold --- 200 Mana --- 100 Time --- 60 sec 5) '''Fearful hypnotism = '''hell spirit makes a enemy unit run towards your castle (upto 20 sec) Gold --- 300 Mana --- 200 Time --- 10 sec --- 35/use, Cooldown --- 20 sec 6) '''Poison ball = hell spirit throws a ball that poisons the enemy in a large radius Gold --- 200 Mana --- 100 Time --- 20 sec --- 30/ball, Cooldown --- None (toggle) 7) Reaper = '''You know! 8) '''Hell Fists = You know! 9) Supremo Flash = '''Marrowkai flashes that blinds the user (not you) Gold --- 350 Mana --- 200 Time --- 50 sec --- 50/flash, Cooldown --- 30 sec 10) '''Armageddon = '''Groudon summons the fireballs from the sky that damages units in a very large radius Gold --- 500 Mana --- 300 Time --- 30 sec -- 75/armageddon, Cooldown --- 25 sec 11) '''Earthquake = '''Grounds pounds the ground and stuns every enemy unit for 7 seconds! Gold --- 450 Mana --- 200 Time --- 10 sec --- 75/earthquake, Cooldown --- 14 sec 12) '''Supremo Charge = mutated juggerknight charges and pierces enemy lines and stuns them for a long period of time (5 sec) Gold --- 100 Mana --- 100 Time --- 40 sec --- 20/charge, Cooldown --- 20 sec 13) Hell slash = mutated juggernight slash a single enemy with devastating power! Gold --- 200 Mana -- 75 Time --- 5 sec --- 35/slash, Cooldown --- 10 sec 14) Giant growth 1 & 2 = You know! 15) 'Tower Spawn 1 & 2 = ' You know! 16) '''Hell Bank = '''Gives 50 gold and 30 mana every 5 seconds! Gold --- 500 Mana --- 100 Time --- 60 sec